User blog:Theextant/Kannus: Entry 2
Well, last time I wrote, I said that Vertex linked me with the highbloods. Well, I’d have to say a couple of things about one of the people in the hornpile afore I say anything ‘bout that. There’s a lass in the hornpile called Anelie. Anelie Marama. She’s rather shy and sweet, another teal I’d found myself taking solace from the company of. She reminds me of Carrim, it endeared me to her from the moment I met her. Though they’re both real different, they both have the same kindness and gentle heart. I would’ve said she was like a moirail but she’s already got one, as much as it pained me to write that. I was there when she and Calcus because moirails and the two are really good for each other, so I can’t really be too sad about not being Anelie’s moirail. Anyway, Anelie has been plagued with memories that belonged to her doomed selves, those that had played SGRUB and had died or were gonna die. She’s frequently had night-terrors ‘bout it, and I understood what that was like, so I got her made a pendant from a friend who I’d met a little while before, an assassin called Cashell who was good at enchanting items. So, I gave her this pendant that helped order and separate the memories from her own, and give her a little control over them, I thought maybe it’d help her sleep better if’n she could keep her memories as her own. Well, human’s have a winter festival called Christmas where everyone gives presents to people they like, I gave her this pendant. She cried. It kinda terrified me; I’d thought she’d hated it, but apparently not. I guess it was relief over being able to have some control or something, ‘cause she thanked me, and seemed to be able to focus her thoughts a little better after that. Which lead to her learning a little about her ancestor, she was so upset by it, and I kinda felt useless, I tried to help her, but I don’t think I done very well. In the end, she convinced me to research my own ancestor, and after a few hours, where I’d showed her Carrim’s ancestor who was also a follower of the sufferer, we decided to check the rebellions. And there we found him. Kyemus Vertex. He was called the defender of highbloods. He fought along side them. Fucking asshole killed loads rebels. I hated finding out, I was happier in my ignorance but I persisted because she wanted someone to know about their ancestor while she found out about hers. So I done some private research, breaking into some restricted files and searching him out, after all, a lot of information about the sufferer and the rebellions were “lost” after they happened. Well, like I said, he fought along side the highbloods in the rebellions, standing proudly against the rebels (of which I’d have been a part if’n I’d been alive at the time!). There was only one picture, a painting of him and a highblood back-to-back with a mound of corpses around them. I hate that picture so much; it goes against everything that I believe in. Everything Carrim taught me. Just the thought of it angers and saddens me. Well, it turns out that many people couldn’t deal with him and the highblood together, and they were rarely separate from each other, they practically lived with each other. So someone had the smart idea of hiring an assassin to take care of him, or rather, The Assassin. Anelie’s ancestor. It tore her up to find out that. She apologised to me several times that day, not that I really cared, my only thought really was that I hoped that he died painfully for all the pain he’d caused others. Well, Anelie dreamed about some of the assassin’s kills, usually royalbloods and some highbloods but shortly after, she dreamed about the battle between Kyemus and her ancestor. I can’t imagine how the lass coped with seeing each blow, I only know that they accounts say that he caught her before she could attack him from stealth, and they battled. Anelie’s so kind and soft hearted, it musta really hurt to see each injury the assassin caused or got in that battle, and remember it like ya done it yaself, ya know? I can’t help but think that I’d hate to have such memories. I’ve caused enough pain already; I don’t wanna remember pain from someone else. Sorry Anelie, but that’s the truth of it, I do sympathise with ya though, I really do. Well, according to the records, she’d already killed the highblood and she was then coming after him. They fought for well over and hour, exchanging injuries. Well, she succeeded, and he ended with his throat cut with his own kukri, there’s a kinda justice to that, it’s a weapon he’d caused a lot of pain with. I actually smiled when I’d read that he’d been killed with it. I ain’t looked into him any further than that, I don’t wanna know anything else about it. So for now, I’ll be the coward and claim ignorance to anything else, I don’t wanna know about his life, or how happy he was with his position beside the highbloods, I can’t stand that he’s somehow connected to me already, I don’t wanna hate any further than I do already, I don’t think I could take that any. Anyway, it was shortly after that that I’d summoned the courage to talk to her ‘bout becoming my moirail, though I guess I’d missed my chance, that same day, ‘bout five minutes before I was gonna talk to her, she and Calcus became moirails. I couldn’t fault them, though it hurt to know I’d been late in talking to her myself, Calcus is a real nice lass, and she’s real good for Anelie, prolly better than I’d ever be for her, even if that hurts to admit. I’m glad she’s happy with Calcus, and I’ll still be there for her when I can. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts